And I Will Rise From The Ashes
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: He was the boy who lived, but he just wanted to die. To find peace. He was Harry Potter. He was under the boys spell. His body ached for him and he was drowning in those green eyes. He didnt understand it. Neither of them did. But soon Savitar will realize, that even a Chthonian can find love. Harry/Savitar slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first harry potter and DH fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, Language, Violence**

**Summery: He was the boy who lived, but he just wanted to die. To find peace. He was under the boys spell. His body ached for him and he was drowning in those green eyes. He didnt understand it. Neither of them did. But soon Savitar will realize that even a Chthonian can find love.**

" Avada Kedavra!"

Harry barley dodge the killing curse by jumping from the porch. Landing prone on the ground, he quickly grabbed his wand out of his pocket.

"Arania Exumai!"

The spell hit the death eater hard, sending him into a tree. He slumped to the ground unconscious. Across the street seven more death eaters appeared. Getting up Harry cursed. He turned around and ran back into his house. This was definitely not what he wanted to be doing right now.

Harry had came to his parents old home in hopes of fixing up the place and begin living there. He was not expecting Death eaters to be waiting for him.

How this they even know he would be here? But that wasn't important right now. Surviving was the wizards main priority.

Slamming the back door closed Harry made a dash for the front door. From behind him he heard he shouting of spells, and the wood of the door breaking. He felt relived as he grabbed the front door knob, but the relief quickly vanished when he opened it and saw about a dozen death eaters outside.

_Bloody hell!_

Slamming that door shut he ran up the nearest stair case. He could hear the front door being destroyed by various kill curses. Harry rolled his eyes.

_Didnt they know any other spells? _Obviously not, his front door could vouch for him.

Making it to the upstairs bedroom, Harry locked the door and began enchanting it with various protection charms. Hopefully they would hold. If not...

Yeah, it would really suck to be him.

You'd think after defeating Voldemort, that the ministry would have eradicated all the death eaters, or sent them back to Azkaban.

But no. Their mistakes-yet again- have come back to bite the young wizard on the ass.

Perfect, just perfect.

_Its not like i have a life or anything._

But Harry Knew the sad truth. He really didnt have a life.

He dropped out of Hogwarts because he had more bad memories then good from that place, and his whole life revolved around fighting the dark lord and saving the wizarding world.

Now that he fulfilled his destiny what was left for him?

His parents were dead, people were still trying to kill him, and he was sick and tired of the whole world. A part of him, a really strong part of him wanted to let the death eaters kill him. So at least then he could have some peace.

But the warrior in him. The will to survive the kept him fueled all those years, wasn't going down without a fight.

Harry began searching the room for a port key Sirius gave him after the war.** (A/N Yeah i wanted to keep him alive.)** It was a means to for Harry to come to his home whenever the boy wanted, and the young wizard was going to give his godfather a kiss when he sees him.

Harry could here the Death eaters coming up the stairs. He flipped the mattress over and looked to see if the port key was there. Nope. He went on to checking the closet again. The death eaters were trying to blast their way through, and the charms weren't going to hold for much longer.

Across the room, Harry spotted the port key he took one step forward, and the door was blasted off it hinges. Death eaters spilled into the large bedroom, wands at ready.

They all cast the killing curse at him at the same time Harry yelled, "Accio!" Summoning the port key to his hand, the moment his finger grazed it, he could feel the pull of teleportation, but a killing curse also hit the port key, and the white light emitting form the object instantly became red and transported Harry out of there.

* * *

The next thing the Wizard knew, he was floating.

Not on air, but in water.

The smell of the ocean and the sound of waves hitting a shore, must have meant he was on beach. But how can that be? The port key should have taken him to Sirius's home. Maybe he was dead. That seemed to easy Harry, as the thought of being in this peaceful moment for eternity didnt seem to bad. The sun was out and shining, it was slightly cloudy, and it was warm. Harry closed his eyes and basked in the sun, staying perfectly still unless he started drowning.

He had to say, the second time being dead was much better then the first. Better a beach then a train station.

But then again, the first time he was dead his body didnt feel this solid. Damn, he was still alive. Harry was shocked at his own disappointment.

Did he really want to die that much?

Harry already knew the answer. He had always knew the answer. Right now he could end it all.

End the misery.

Harry was through with dealing with the challenges of life. He didnt fear death anymore, rather welcome it as a long lost friend. And in that moment, Harry felt something. It was a sense of the universe clicking into place around him, it was strange yet kind of natural.

_Im going to do it._

Letting the sea claim him, Harry spread his arms out, and began to sink.

* * *

Savitar was not having a good day.

First, He had to host an Omegrion meeting, then he had to train Nicks annoying demon ass, then he had to train Seth how to fully use his powers, next he had to watch Simi for a short while because Ash had to help yet another dark hunter in need. Couldn't he had gotten Tory to watch the demon? Then again ever since they found out she was pregnant again, Ash made sure she didnt have to do anything. Not even move a finger.

Yup, the Atlantean knew who to spoil his wife.

At least Acheron got to have sex. The Chthonian couldn't hook up with a women without screwing up the world somehow. He spent all night in Sanctuary looking into the futures of human women he thought about screwing. If he didnt get laid soon, he was going to die of impotence.

" Sup, Sav. Whats wrong? Can't get laid?"

" Fuck off Fang. If your not here to serve me another drink, then beat it."

The Katagaria Lycos, snorted at the note of irritation in the immortals voice. Pulling up a chair he sat across the table for the Chthonian.

" You've been here three nights in a row and you ain't do nothin' but sit here and drink whiskys."

Arching a perfectly trimmed eyebrows, Savitar crossed his arms."You got something to say wolf, spill it."

" Not to sound like a woman but, don't you think it might be time for you to settle down? Find that special woman?"

The immortal snorted at that.

Love and compassion made you weak. Just look at Acheron. Always caring for the humans and Dark hunters made most of his existence really shitty. So yeah... Sav would prefer to stay away from that hassle.

" Your right. That did make you sound like a woman."

The wolf growled. Why was the man so complicated? Fang didnt like him all that much, but he was grateful for the things the Chthonian had done for Aimee and him.

" You know what, fu-" Savitar wasn't listening to the wolf anymore as he felt a pulse go through his entire body. He knew what that meant. Someone was in Neratiti with out an invitation. He instantly vanished out of Sanctuary heading for his island.

* * *

As harry went deeper and the sea grew darker and darker.

His vision began to dim, and the light of the sun was slowly fading away.

_Goodbye_

Harry didnt know who he meant that for. His loved ones, maybe for life.

He didnt know.

Suddenly, Out of no where two orbs of bright lavender appeared in front of Harry. The wizard felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, and one moment he was drowning in the sea, the next he was laying on something comfy.

His bod soaked and shivering, Harry started coughing up water. When he was done he realized he was on top of a bed.

_The bloody hell?_

He took of his glasses and wiped at his eyes to get water out of them.

" Who are you?" The masculine deep commanding voice made the wizard shiver. Harry looked to the source of the voice and he dropped his glasses.

_Oh my._

Standing before Harry a foot away had to be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Dressed in a pair of white beach pants and a short-sleeved blue shirt that was worn over a white T-shirt. His cloths were soaked as well. Lean and muscular, the man was giant. He looked to be around thirty, His wavy dark hair hung just past his ears, and he wore it in a casual, easy style, he wore a small well trimmed goatee and his skin was a few shades darker from olive tone. But what drew Harry in was the mans eyes. They were a vibrant shade of lavender, and unbelievably memorizing. They held power and wisdom in them.

_This has to be a dream._

People in real life didnt look like this. So maybe this was a dream.

And this dream terrified him.

Harry had never, _never _found another man attractive. He wasn't gay. After the war he broke things of with Ginny, and since then had taken numerous female lovers. Never once had he thought about finding a male lover.

But now...

He would love to rub his body against all that muscle.

Savitar took a sharp intake of breath when he saw really saw the intruder.

Beautiful emerald green eyes filled with awe framed a beautiful boyish, yet masculine face. Hair that was black as night was done in a style the Chthonian never seen before** (A/N look up Harry Potter classic boy's hairstyle)**. He wore a soaked blue hoodie with a black t-shirt and black trousers.

Harry felt something when their eyes met. It was as if the universe that had clicked into place, had just broken into pieces and began rearranging itself. He didnt realize he had gotten off the bed and walked up to the man until he slowly raised his had and cupped the mans face.

Savitar would have destroyed anyone if they had just touched his face the way the boy was, but his body didnt listen to him and he leaned into the boys touch. His hands were soft yet, firm. Sav's hands found their way to the boys hips. To his delight the boy gasped at the contact and shivered a little.

Greens eyes met Lavender and the world around the two faded away into nothingness and they were the only ones that the other could see. The moment felt overwhelming to Savitar, but for Harry it was kind of like an adrenaline rush. Both men's hearts began beating quickly. Both became very hard, the extremeness of this moment getting crazier by the second. The animalistic need for sex was overwhelming and powerful, dominating both of their senses making the young wizard starved for the man before him, and Salvitar mouth salivating to devour every fucking inch of this boy.

When harry ran his tongue across his bottom pink pouty lip, the immortal broke and smashed his mouth into the young wizards.

**A/N: REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my first harry potter and DH fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, Language, Violence**

**Summery: He was the boy who lived, but he just wanted to die. To find peace. He was under the boys spell. His body ached for him and he was drowning in those green eyes. He didnt understand it. Neither of them did. But soon Savitar will realize that even a Chthonian can find love.**

Harry's knees turned to jello as he was experiencing the best kiss of his life. He was surprised at first, but his quickly returned the kiss, moving his hands to the back of the mans head and tip toeing so he could get all the more into the mans mouth. Savitar hands roamed south until they rested on the wizards ass. And it made the immortal harder to find out that the boy had a very fat heinie. He squeezed the boys ample bottom making him moan into his mouth.

Damn. If that wasn't the most amazing sound the immortal ever heard...

The battle for dominance in the kiss didnt last long as Savitar did a trick with his tongue the made Harry even more weak in the knee. The wizard whimpered as the man broke the kiss. He was about to ask why, but he he couldn't get it out as the man threw him onto the bed and was on top of him in a second. Savitar dipped his head and began attacking the boys neck. Sucking, licking, and biting, The immortal wanted to leave marks. A side of him he hadn't know about was rearing its head, and lust clouded his vision.

He shouldn't be doing this. He doesn't even know who this guy is. He should be destroying him, and yet he was. Hard as a rock and wanting to pound into this boy until neither could walk anymore.

Oh yeah...

He fully intended to see what that fat behind could do.

Using his powers he made the boys clothes fall from his body onto the bed. Harry was to hot and horny to pay attention to how he did that.

Savitar watched as the boy inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He was in his bed and trembling. The thought made him harder than he could have imagined. His eyes traveled over the boys naked body and he licked his lips in hunger.

He growled appreciatively of the boys lean athletic body.

Harry was turned on by being straddled, but he didnt want to be easily dominated. In one swift graceful movement, Harry flipped the man over him so now the wizard was on top. The Chthonian was surprise, but he was interested to see where this was going.

Harry worked his way down kissing the mans neck, chest, and stomach. Each kiss making the man beneath him shiver a little.

When he reached the mans huge bulge, he unzipped the white pants and his cock sprang free. Harry was intimidated by how large it was. It looked smooth and thick. Harry didnt know what he was doing. He never sucked off a man before, but he had girls do it to him so he would have to try what they did.

Savitar gasped when the boy took his whole cock into his mouth. The _whole thing. _It had been centuries since someone could do that.

At first Harry was bobbing his head slowly taking agonizingly slow, long sucks, that were making the immortal crazy. Then he began to work him hard now, growling and sucking and slurping as noisily as he could, using his tongue to take long loud licks up and down Savitar's thick shaft.

The immortal loved the noises the boy was making. It was driving him wild to hear him sounding like he is the best thing the boy had in his mouth. He brought his hands to the boys head. Harry thought it was a signal to go harder, so he started slamming his mouth down on the man until his throat felt like it was being ripped open. Savitar put his hands in the boys hair and pulls him to stop.

Harry froze at the action. Memories of the past came to him and he remembered all the painful times his abusive uncle yanked on his hair.

Panicking harry removed his mouth from the mans cock and slapped his hands away, jumping off the bed. Savitar wanted to whimper form the sudden lose of warmth of the boys mouth. He saw the panic on the boys face, and he sat up watching the boy look around the room as if searching for something.

" What are you doing?" He sounded angry. Harry ignored him as he found his pants on the bed beside the man. He reached for them but Savitar grabbed him by the wrist. He looked the man in the face and saw the look of fury and murder in those lavender eyes.

" What the hell are you playing at."

Harry felt a surge of magic go through his body, he didnt know what was happening but at the same time he instantly knew. He held his hand out in front of the man and blast of energy flew from his hand hit the man in the chest and sent him flying across the room.

Harry grabbed his pants and searched the pockets for the port key he felt in them earlier. Savitar got up from the floor, his eyes turned from lavender to red as fury engulfed him.

He was going to bathe in the blood of this kid.

Harry had the portkey in hand and instantly he was teleported out of the room, the same time the man lunge at him.

* * *

Harry landed hard in an alley way. His naked form ache from landing on hard concrete. Damn there was something really wrong with that damn portkey. Speaking of which he noticed that was not in his hands anymore. At least he had his pants, which he really needed to put on. After putting them on he looked around to see where he was. All he knew was that it was night time. Hopefully there wasn't any people out, because he didnt want to have to explain why he was running around in nothing but pants.

He started to walk out the alley but stopped and feel to his knees. Harry's hands began to burn, agonizingly.

" Bloody hell!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He was looking at his hands and they were glowing red. His nails elongated and weird black ancient symbols covered his hands.

" The fuck is this?"

" Well, what do we have here?"

Harry turned around to find a group of six handsome blonde guys were in the alley with him. What disturbed him was they way they looked at him.

Like he was lunch.

They all smiled wickedly. Showing off sets of fangs.

_Oh shit._

They all came at him quickly. Harry had to defend himself. Remembering what he just this to that tall guy he raised his hands and began firing blast of magic at them. When two of his shots it one of he men they blew up into gold dust.

The others stopped in their tracks. They all glared at Harry.

" A were hunter," one of them sneered. " Quickly lets kill him and take his powers." The other seemed to agree with that because they started moving again. And damn, did they move fast. Shooting more blast at them harry manage to kill two more. One came up from behind him, Harry was to late to realize this. But then the blonde screamed in pain and then burst into dust.

Harry turned around to see what did it, but no one was there. He heard the remaining two shout, and turned to see them burst into dust. Standing by their remains was a man. A tall, lean redheaded man looked at him. Eerie yellow eyes were filled with torment and power, and set in a face so delicately chiseled it bordered on pretty. Basically the guy was gorgeous. And harry thought that in a very heterosexual platonic way. His shoulder-length red hair framed his face perfectly. He was dressed in an all black goth clothing the man was a sight to behold. Especially since harry could feel the mans aura at screamed Ill-gut-you-like-a-chicken, with the promise of an ass-whooping. What really caught the wizards eye was the black leather collar around the mans neck. There was something about it that made Harry feel something. But he didnt understand what.

Then again it might be the guy. That voice in the back of Harry head that warns him of danger was screaming at him. He had to get out of here.

Jared approached the boy who was wearing nothing but pants. Whatever, he'd seen weirder.

The Sephirii had felt a spike in the universe, as well as a imbalance in the natural order, and a rupture in the ether.

He tracked the disturbance to New Orleans.

Here.

In this alley.

To this boy.

Harry didnt like the way the man was looking at him. Like if was sizing him up for a coffin, and studding him at the same time.

Jared scanned the boys body. His eye widened when he saw he boys hands. The black symbols on them were all to familiar.

_Impossible_. But to was, and Jared couldn't believe it.

Raw fury and hate tore through him, and Harry was lifted off the floor and slammed into the nearest wall by an unseen force.

" Who are you!" yelled the Sephirii. He stalked towards the boy and manifested Takara in his hands. Harry tried to move, but couldn't. He treed to think of a spell but remembered he didnt have his wand.

Yup he was dead.

But Harry wasn't afraid. Sure he didnt want to be stabbed to death with a sword, but hey, at least he was going to die.

" Do it," it came out as a whisper, but Jared heard it.

" I intend to," he raised Takara, preparing to deal the killing blow. Harry closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

Acheron woke up from his slumber when he felt it. Getting out of bed slowly so to not wake up Tory, he changed his pajamas to clothes with only a thought, and teleported to his throne room.

There he was met with Jericho, son of Warcraft and Hate, Madoc, Nick, Sin, and much to his surprise Thorn. Nick was the first to speak.

" So im guessing you all just felt that."

**A/N: REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is my first harry potter and DH fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, Language, Violence**

**Summery: He was the boy who lived, but he just wanted to die. To find peace. He was under the boys spell. His body ached for him and he was drowning in those green eyes. He didnt understand it. Neither of them did. But soon Savitar will realize that even a Chthonian can find love.**

" Okay, what did you guys do this time?" said Thorn crossing his arms, a look of irritation on his face.

" What does that mean?" asked Acheron.

" I mean, that you gods manage to somehow manage to fuck shit up even more than usual and bring about an apocalypse every six months. So what did you guys do this time?"

" Well, I've done nothing to fuck up the world yet. Actually i just helped his sorry ass in preventing the Time Untime," said Nick pointing at Acheron. The atlantean rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

" Then why are you here Malachai?" asked Jericho suspiciously.

" Same reason he's probably here-" he looked at Thorn, " - Something is going down in the ether. I can feel it."

" Last time i felt something like this, our little Cajun over there came into his powers." Said thorn.

That wasn't good. If something like Nick has just been unleashed, that would mean chaos and destruction. And it would be a bad day to be human.

Just when they thought doomsday was over…

" I say we find what ever it is and kill it," declared Jericho. As the son of Warcraft, his idea of solving problems was killing and sometime maiming.

" Agreed," said Sin.

Acheron looked over to Madoc who was taking glances at Nick. The look in the dream gods eyes, it was one of recognition and something else. As if he knew Nick for a long time. But that couldn't be right. They never met before, so how would Madoc know him?

" Wheres your god-slaying boyfriend, Parthenopaeus?"

Ash ignored Nicks insult. Speaking of which, where was Savitar? Normally in situations like this, he would be here. _Sav, get off you surf board and get over here. _The Chthonian appeared in the room in a bright flash of light. He looked very pissed and his shirt had a big hole in it that showed his stomach. Everyone looked at him.

" What?" he snarled.

" What happened to you?"

" Not in the mood Atlantean. Why did you call?"

" Oh no reason, we were all planning a guys night out and wondering if you would come to the mall with us to by some jeans," Thorn said sarcastically. Savitar's eyes turned red and he took one step towards the Hellchaser. Ash had to hold him back, and Thorn was not helping with that i-dare-you look.

" We are not here to fight," said Ash. Honestly, he felt like he was dealing with little kids, and not beings of ultimate power.

" Yet," interjected Nick. He looked at the godslayer. " Did you feel that tear in the universe a while ago?" That grabbed his attention. The Chthonian eyes became green as he focused. He listened to the heartbeat of the universe, and it was skipping a beat. Something was wrong with the natural order.

" Okay, who fucked up this time?"

" Thats what we are trying to figure out," answered Jericho.

" The Source... there was a disturbance in it as well," said Sin. Jericho and Acheron had felt it as well. Thorn couldn't because he wasn't a Source god, nor did he need to draw his powers from it. Nick couldn't either because, since his people were made to destroy the Source, he had no ties to it.

" You've been real quiet," Nick said to Madoc. He just shrugged. Thorn looked at the dream god suspiciously.

" Why are you even here? And how do you know of this rupture that happened? You are no source god." the others were curious as to hear this to. But Acheron found that this was not the time or the place. No, seriously, he did not want this happening in his realm. If things broke out into a battle royal, then they might destroy Katoteros.

" Thats not important right now. Now, we need a plan."

" We need Jared," said Jericho. Acheron nodded in agreement.

" The Sephirii? Why?" asked Sin.

" Out of all of us Jared has more of a connection to the source then any of us do. Hes more in tune with it and he might be able to have an answer to our questions," answered Savitar.

The looks on Nick and Madoc's faces said they did not like that Idea one bit. " And now, i make my leave." Nick vanished out of the room. Acheron cursed and tried to call Nick back, but the Cajun didnt respond.

"Aren't you just glad you didnt kill him." Jericho said sarcastically.

" It warms my heart right before i go to sleep." replied the atlantean.

" Well while you guys deal with this..." Thorn vanished out the room.

" So... Where is Jared?"

* * *

Before Jared could drive Takara straight into Harry's heart, he was hit by a god bolt that sent him flying. In mid air he composed himself and landed gracefully on his feet.

Harry found that he could now move and looked to were the blast came from. Harry saw possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a beautiful, tiny woman. Her café au lait skin glowed and accentuated the greenness of her almond-shaped eyes. Her dark brown sisterlocks were pulled back from her face and held with a leopard-print scarf that matched her long skirt.

Jared narrowed his eyes dangerously at her." Menyara! You dare interfere again!"

" In what? You killing a defenseless child? Shame on you Jared. I will not be letting you do this."

" I let one live before, I will not let another live."

Menyara was confused by what he said. But she wasn't going to stick around and ask questions.

" Maahes!" She called out to her nephew who appeared right beside hair. Tall and extremely muscular, the man appeared by her side. His short hair was dark brown with blond highlights, and there was something about it that reminded Harry of a lion's mane. His eyes were the same color of green as the woman's. He wore jeans and a black shirt, and looked ready to kill.

The power that came from this man put Voldemort to shame. But what Harry felt from this Jared person...

" Yes auntie?"

" Hold him off."

He nodded and brought forth a lighting bolt into his hand and went for Jared. The two began battling like titans. Moving and striking with such grace that Harry was enticed to watch this fight to the end. What were those two? They couldn't be wizards, but what kind of magic were they using? Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft delicate hand touch his shoulder and looked to see it was the little women, Menyara.

" We have to go."

One moment they were in the alley. the next, they were in a bed room. A very luxurious looking one.

" How did you do that?" He didnt see her with a portkey.

Menyara manifested a shirt in her hands. " Here you go child." Harry was suspicious of the woman, but it was hard to be when she had this kind nature to her. And the aura of a loving mother. Also not to mention she saved his life. Not wanting to be rude, he took the shirt and put it on. It fit perfectly.

" Thank you. Now can you please tell me who you are. Where are we? Who was that guy trying to kill me? What was-"

" Easy child," Menyara said cutting him off. " I will answer your questions, but first..."

The goddess vanished out of the room leaving Harry alone.

Harry felt his hands burning again, but this time when he looked down, his hands were normal.

* * *

When Menyara appeared back in the alley, she saw Maahes hunched up against the nearest wall, trying to keep himself standing. His shirt was soaked with his blood, and his sweat dampened hair clung to his face. She was by his side instantly holding him up steady.

" That was close. The bastard almost cut my arm off."

" Hush boy, we have to get you fixed."

" Auntie, if your talking about spaying me then we are never talking again."

Menyara lightly slapped him upside the head. She teleported them back to her apartment. Maahes looked around.

" Wheres the boy?" She helped him to the couch.

" I had to take him to your island. I don't think Jared could find him there," she said.

" Damn right he wont." Ever since Verlyn invaded his Island, the Egyptian god made sure to put lots of charms and shields up.

" So what does he want with him?" She summoned off his shirt and began chanting in ancient Egyptian. He hissed at the stinging pain of his wounds closing up. When it was done he thanked her.

" I don't know," she said answering his previous question. " He wants the boy dead. I don't know why. But i don't think he deserve it."

Getting up, Maahes summoned a white shirt onto his body. " And how would you know that? Do you even know him?"

" I am a goddess of justice child, I know when people are being naughty or nice."

" And yet you helped raised the Malachai."

Menyara didnt reply to that. She knew her nephew meant nothing by it, but it hurts her inside when ever she thought about it. She had tried to keep Nick safe, it was why she bounded his powers when he was first born. So he could be hidden from the dark forces of the universe that wanted him. If he was raised with enough nurture and care then maybe, just maybe he would be different from the others of his kind. When his father Adarian died, the Egyptian goddess was relieved and scared at the same time.

Relieved because that would mean the elder Malachai wouldn't try to kill Nick. Scared because his fathers death, meant that Nick had replaced him as the last Malachai in the universe.

Since then, over the years she watched as he matured into a young man. Became a squire, made friends, and went to collage. She should have known that destiny couldn't be tampered with.

It was when Cherise died that everything started going straight to hell.

Nick Gautier died that night the daimons killed his mother.

And reborn from the ashes was Ambrosius Malachai.

The destroyer of all.

That killed Menyara on the inside. She had failed her best fiend by not being able to keep her son on the path of good. He wasn't just walking the path of evil. He was driving down it over a hundred mile per hour in a Jag XKR.

Maahes noticed the look on her face and cursed at himself. " I didnt mean it like that, I-"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled sadly at him. " I know, I know. I could never be mad at you, ya hear. Now come, we have someone waiting on us."

The two teleported back to his island to the waiting wizard.

* * *

_Azmodea _

Asmodeus made sure to walk quietly, as to make sure he did not wake the sleeping demons that laid in the darkness. Oh, how he hated this place, and yet, here was. Back in hell. He was born in Azmodea, he was even named after it. That had gotten his ass whopped on many occasions.

He had not one good memories of this place. Well... He did have one. The look on Noir's face when Jericho invaded them. Oh, how the demon wished he could get the framed.

Moving into another hall, he let out a long breath in relief because there were no other demons around. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Azura or Noir. That would make his day suck.

He found the room he was looking for, and entered the torture chamber. Inside the room was dark and freezing cold. The walls were splattered and stained with blood, and the only other person besides the demon that was in the room was-

"Jaden?"

Nailed against the far wall, the demon broker hung naked and savagely beaten. The reason why Asmodeus had to ask if it was really him was because he could barley make out a face. The demon brokers face was so swollen that he couldn't even open his eyes.

" Hey," his voice was so weak, and low that the demon could barley hear it. How could he even speak with the way his lips were swollen? The demon didnt even knew that lips could become that color when hit enough times.

" You needed me?"

" I... Need you... get me down..." He was breathing heavily, and coughing violently. The demon wasted no time in getting him down. Jaden hissed each time the demon removed a nail. Jaden laid on he floor flat on his back. The demon gave him a moment to collect himself. When he spoke again, he somehow manage to open one eye, showing a vivid green iris.

" I... need you... find someone..." Jaden conjured a black box that floated in mid air right in front of the demon. " Give... this to... him..."

Asmodeus grabbed the box. It was light and made of wood. The demon saw the strange markings that looked carved into it, and wondered if it was some sort of demon writing. He certainly never seen it before.

" You... have...to... g-g-go..." said Jaden. It was then the demon heard the sound of approaching foot steps.

" But, who do i bring this to?" who ever it was, was getting closer.

" Harry... Potter." Jaden closed his one opened eye, " Go." Even weak and completely drained of energy, only Jaden could still sound that commanding.

Asmodeus vanished out the room when the door opened.

Jaden didnt even have to open his eyes to know that it was lord asshole who just entered the room.

And just when he had just gotten down from that wall.

**A/N: REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This is my first harry potter and DH fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, Language, Violence**

**Summery: He was the boy who lived, but he just wanted to die. To find peace. He was under the boys spell. His body ached for him and he was drowning in those green eyes. He didnt understand it. Neither of them did. But soon Savitar will realize that even a Chthonian can find love.**

Menyara and Maahes watched silently as Harry processed everything they told him.

Harry was finding this a little difficult to comprehend. These two people in front of him, weren't actually people, but Egyptian gods. Those blond guys were soul sucking vampires, and that red hair guy was, and these were Maahes's exact words, " A crazy ass immortal with mad powers, and apparently who has tendencies to attack guys in alleys for no apparent reason." Yeah that was probably the hardest for Harry to swallow.

" I think he's taking everything well," Joked Maahes. Menyara slapped him in the stomach.

Harry looked at them and said, " So why did you save me? How did you even know that I was being attack?"

" I… Sensed you were in danger, and I came," she answered.

Actually that was a part of the truth. Menyara was in her home asleep, until she felt Nicks powers flaring up and quickly came to his aid.

Only, it wasn't Nick.

It was this boy. Who at first glance she could tell he was a wizard. The magical aura that emitted from him made her guessed he was wizard.

His magic felt different from arcane magic so he couldn't have been a were-hunter. And he had a lot of power for a wizard. Maybe if he were to be properly trained, then he might be at were-hunter level.

But aside from that, this brought up many question for the goddess. But the first question that had to be asked was-

" Who are you?" asked Menyara.

This was the part Harry hated most. Introductions. Because introductions came along with many questions. Questions he really didn't like answering.

" Harry. Harry Potter," he answered.

" Where is your family?" Asked Maahes. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

" Dead."

Maahes's eyes widened at how nonchalant the wizard sounded.

Harry was used to having to tell people that so it was simple saying it. Whenever he hooked up with Muggle girls they always asked him about his background. Every time.

" Judging by your accent your not from around here. So why were you in New Orleans? "

New Orleans? Harry had never heard of such a place. What country was that even in?

" I'm sorry, but where is New Orleans?"

Maahes scoffed. " Boy, how in the hell do you end up in someplace you never heard of?"

" A large consumption of alcohol and hookers. But in my case, just the alcohol. Probably should have said no to the whiskey."

Maahes snorted, " I'm starting to like you kid." Menyara made a face of disgust at the two. " What is wrong with you two. Don't you see a lady in the room?"

Harry tried moving his arms a little but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blades. Damn, Jared slammed him into that wall pretty hard. His wince didn't go unnoticed by the two gods. Menyara placed a hand on his chest, and instantly the pain in his back went away.

_Wow. God powers must come quiet in handy, _" Thank you. Now, can you please take me back to this New Orleans."

" And where are you planing on going?" Asked Menyara. She didnt understand why the boy wanted to go back to the place where he was almost killed

" I don't know. I cant go back home, people are trying to kill me."

" So you are just going to be homeless, is that it? You have no one to stay with?"

Harry thought about that. He really didnt want to be around the people he use to know. He wanted to be as far away from the wizarding world as possible. He could stay with Sirius, but he had no way of finding him. His godfather had made alot of enemies, not just death eaters. So harry wouldn't exactly be safe with him.

Harry shook his head. " Its okay, I can manage on my own." What other choice did he have. He had nothing to fall back on. But Menyara wasn't having any of that.

" I don't care what species you are, or how grown you think you is. Let me tell you this, your still a child, and you need a home."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. A child? He was bloody nineteen! How in Gods name could she call him a child. Sure he still had some boyish features, and sure he was short ( five foot five), but he was grown damn it!

" I don't have a home," Harry snaps, but Menyara didnt get angry. Her gaze softened and she gave him a kind smile. It must have been one of the nicest Harry was ever given. It wasn't forced, nor did it look like it was masking anything. It was genuine, and that warmed Harry's insides. It was like she was the embodiment of ever nice traits a kid could dream of in a mother.

" Well you do now. Harry, how would you like to live with me?"

* * *

When Nick appeared in his house in Bourbon, he fell to his knees as pain seared his skull. His hands clutched both sides of his head, and he felt his eye turning red. Images began flashing in his head. One was of a boy, who couldn't have been older then eighteen or nineteen. He was bloody and bruised and he was fighting what nick believed to be some sort of demon. It was bald, wore a black robe, and look kind of like a snake. Both were holding Some sort of sticks that had energy flowing out of them.

The next image he saw was one of a women holding a sleeping baby. She had dark red hair and the same color eyes as the boy he just saw. She was standing under a tree in a park talking to a man.

He was tall with dark hair, and strange eyes. One was a vivid green while the other a deep, dark brown. If Nick had to guess, it must be the demon broker Jaden, he heard about before. Nick couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the horrified look on the woman's face, It couldn't have been good.

Finally, the last image was of Nick choking the life out of the green eyed boy.

As soon as that image came it went away. The pain in Nicks head began to diminish and the Malachai started to breath easy. But then, one last time the pain came back with a vengeance, a quick picture went in nicks head for a second. But he was in so much pain that he couldn't even see it.

" Ambrose?"

Nick looked up as Lydia flashed into the room in front of him holding her son, who was named after him. Dressed in a robe, her eyes seemed to glow in the dark , Her beautiful face masked the fact that she could seriously beat someone down if pushed. Topaz eyes stared at him with worry. " Are you okay?" Asked the Jackal. Nick got up slowly, he was a little dizzy but it was only a little.

" Im fine," he assured her, but she didnt believe it for a second.

" No, no your not. Im going to call Menyara."

" **No!**" Lydia jumped at the sound of his voice. It wasn't his usual voice. It was demonic, and scary as all get. Baby Ambrose started to cry. Nick cursed at what had happened.

" Lydia, im so sorry. I-I didnt know what happen." This normally didnt happen. Thee only time that voice came out was when he was in his true form. And that was rarely.

Lydia began rocking Baby Ambrose in her arms to calm him down. He was scared by Nicks voice, and she couldn't blame her son. Nick was a little scary to Lydia at times, but after living with him for a while now, she had gotten use to the creepy things about the demon. Like that aura of absolute evil he gave off. At first it made her want to run for the hills. Seth's reaction to first meeting Nick was unexpected and way different from hers. Her husband basically went for Nicks throat before the Malachai could say hello. It took Solin, Maahes, and Thorn to get the Demigod off him and restrain him. Now Lydia thinks it wasn't to keep Seth from hurting Nick. It was more like the other way around.

_"Seth! what are you doing?" yelled Lydia. Seth was badly bruised and beaten because they had just gotten him out of Azmodea, he was trying to free his arms which were being held back by Solin and Thorn. Maahes stood in front of him blocking the Egyptian demigod in case he got free._

_It amazed the Egyptian god that Seth could move in his condition._

_Seth seemed to ignore her as he stared daggers into Nick- who was getting up from the floor- with a look of pure raw absolute hate. " Adarian! Adarian you Sonofabitch!" He spit with so much venom that could take down a pack of wolves._

_Lydia looked at Menyara with a look of Disbelief. _

_How could she? Adarian was the reason why Seth had to suffer the full extent of Noir cruelty. _

_Nick looked ready to attack Seth, but Menyara Stepped in front of him. Halting any further action. He glared at the little woman._

_" Really Menyara? You want me to watch _him_? Hard to do that when hes going to keep on attacking me."_

After that Menyara had explained to Seth who Nick was and how he agreed to watch over them making sure Noir could never find them. It took a month for her husband to trust that Nick wasn't going to hurt them. And now it seemed to her that they were friends. And that made her happy that Seth was making some. The only other friend that he had was Asmodeus.

Well... She assumed they were friends.

Topaz eyes met black ones. She saw no sincerity in his, only anger. But, she couldn't blame him. He was after all, a creature of hate.

" Its okay," she said. Baby Ambrose stopped crying and start sucking on his thumb. Seth teleported into the room standing next to Lydia. Standing at six foot six, Seth wore black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He was a sight to behold. Very intimidating, except for his curly hair. That didnt make him all that scary to Nick. Still, the demigod wasn't one to be messed with. With his powers, he could beat the shit out of Noir. Plus he was getting even stronger now that Savitar was training him.

" There's something wrong with your book," he said to Nick. He conjured a leather bound book into his hand. In his palm it began shaking and glowing black.

_Oh_,_ that cant be good_

The book was Nicks grimoire. Necravitacon, is its name. Originally it belong to Nick's father Adarian, but the elder Malachai left it behind in Azmodea when he escaped. Seth kept it hidden from Noir and Seth is the one who gave the book to Nick. The Egyptian thought it was the least he could do, since Nick was risking his ass for them. For that, Seth was forever grateful of the Malachai.

Opening the book to the page he was previously on, at first it was blank, then words began to form on the page in bloodred ink. Nick didnt even do anything, it was like the book had a mind of its own. Hell, maybe it did.

When the text was fully formed, it was in the language only Nick was capable of reading.

_When the ancient power comes home._

_The weapon of the six will roam._

_A power that shouldn't be will escape its magical cell._

_And with it, there will be hell._

* * *

His shouts of hate echoed throughout the lowest pits of the Duat where he hung chained. Oh how he so badly wished he was free. If he was then he would make sure to see the ones who had damned him to this fate. He so badly wanted to bath in their blood. Kill them ever so slowly, but not before torturing them to the brink of insanity.

How long had he been here?

Centuries? Millenniums?

There was no way of telling. He was powerless. They drained him of them before they chained him. The only reason they couldn't kill him was because he was to powerful. So they had to settle for this.

That will be their mistake.

He could feel it. He was a source god so he could feel it. There was another rip in the universe. For him this was good. The last one happened a few years back, weakening his chains. This one was stronger. He looked down at his hands and feet, the orange, steel like chains had cracks on them. They began growing, and growing.

He smiled evilly. Almost, they were almost broken.

He could move his fingers. The moving of the limbs awed him, it had been so long. To long for his taste.

Licking his lips in cracked dry lips in anticipation, he continued to watch the chains. Its was when they crumbled into pieces, that he bellowed a roar of joy. Finally after so long...

He could have his vengeance against the Chthonian that did this to him.

" Be ready for me Savitar."

Because Erebus was free.

**A/N: REVIEW**


End file.
